


A Little Something

by Redlair



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Breaking Up & Making Up, Domestic, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Post-Break Up, everyone needs a yoo kihyun in their life though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redlair/pseuds/Redlair
Summary: Save yourself some heartbreak, and find someone that you can trust, and perhaps for that, it'll always be Hyungwon for Minhyuk.





	A Little Something

**Author's Note:**

> I just enjoy writing hypothetical breaks ups. Or just slight angst + hurt/comfort in everything that’s Hyunghyuk. Almost everything, and just me writing vague relationships whenever I'm procrastinating.  
> \---

And so perhaps there was a time. A time of uncertainty that lingered. Minhyuk doesn’t think much of it. But it seems as if Hyungwon’s leaving. Not even leaving behind a single trace of something valuable behind.

Not that Minhyuk expects Hyungwon too. The other may be the your typical, wealthy boy who loves a little too much, and leaves a little too soon, but Minhyuk doesn’t need any of that. He doesn’t want an remains from their relationship because it’ll hurt. It’ll cut through his mind on a daily basis, distracting him from what usually goes on in life. Besides, a person’s always been a whole their own. No one necessary needs a partner to complete them. It’s a side that make things a whole lot better, but definitely not mandatory.

He doesn’t want to see their polaroids, the photo frames, nor the small keepsakes that the other had given him. A few plush animals, some trinkets. But Minhyuk thinks that it’s okay for him to keep the few expensive t-shirts that the other had given him. It’s not that special. It was just money, and Minhyuk’s all but money.

 

So it happens. He tells Hyungwon to come over and to take back all the stuff in his apartment because Hyungwon has an apartment suite and Minhyuk really doesn’t need all the excess junk laying around anymore.

It’s just that. Hyungwon does what’s he told. There aren’t any emotions on the other’s face when he arrived and Minhyuk will himself not to tremble. It’s not that he’ll miss the other or anything. If the other wanted to break up with him, then it only made sense that they do this as platonically neutral as possible. No lingering feelings, Minhyuk had told himself that. He just needs to keep to his word now.

 

He avoids the others gaze. Not like Hyungwon’s eyes were that special anymore. They were once stars that seemed to shine and they were bright and Minhyuk thinks that now, they’re just as dim as a room with the lights off. Nothing special, no spectacular, and a little out of his taste. He’s over it.

 

“I’ll see you.” Hyungwon gives the last word as MInhyuk escorts the other out.  
“And I won’t.” Minhyuk is lying. 

 

—

 

He thinks he moves on. Minhyuk thinks so. He goes for a couple of dates with other people. But he doesn’t know what it is. The fact that they never seem to be the type he’s really looking for, because he’s still hung up over his last relationship or the fact that the people he meets seems more fitting to become his friends than to be his lover. Minhyuk doesn’t really have an expectation or a criteria, but it feels empty. It’s just whatever.

 

”You look really bad. Like out of it. Lacking of sleep, a bit too thin, and a bit too sullen.”

“Since when do I not?”

Minhyuk hands the beverage to the next person in line. Making coffee, drinking coffee, just working. That and multi-tasking, with Kihyun next to him just making him feel somewhat concerned and not too well.

“You had better days ween you were still with him, you know….”

Minhyuk sighs. Of course he knew. He would have known. It wasn’t his intention to lose weight. It just happened, and Minhyuk would like to put the blame on his mood swings and just stress in general because of the final pulling up, but that does not account for it all.

“We’re not together anymore.”

It shouldn’t change the present. The past is the past. Minhyuk thinks that he should move on. But Hyungwon still comes in on Monday mornings with the way he usually does and he looks fine. Maybe a little thinner, than he usually is, but the other’s always skinny. They were known to be the “skinny” pair, whenever their friends saw them together.

 

But for someone who likes sleep that much, Minhyuk notices how the other looks sullen. He has dark eyeballs, and if Minhyuk can say so objectively, the other doesn’t look all too great either. Maybe it’s law school, maybe it’s something else. But Hyungwon still drinks the same old venti iced Americano, and it’s still Minhyuk who makes it for him each time, and he doesn’t bother to change anything. The same taste with two pumps of syrup and 1/4 ice.

 

“Thanks Minhyuk.”  
Minhyuk nods.

 

—

 

Perhaps Hyungwon’s thought about it. The other comes in way too often, and only at the shifts that Minhyuk works and it’s suspicious. MInhyuk wants to call Changkyun out for telling the other his schedule, but apparently, it’s because they care. Care about his wellbeing, and happiness.

“He’s not over you.”  
“Well, he was supposed to.”

It’s amazing how stubborn Minhyuk could be. He’s melting on the inside but that doesn’t mean he’ll change his opinion of the other. At least not so quickly. The thought of just getting back with you ex, was something Minhyuk doesn’t know how he feels of.

 

At home, it feels lonely. There’s greater space, a wide space left empty. There’s not supposed to be anything that reminds Minhyuk of Hyungwon but it does. It’s not that couple shirts that he had kept, but just the open space itself. The space he and Hyungwon would occupy by the windows, in his bed, and the mood. It feels dead, and the plant that he had gotten around the time he and Hyungwon started to live together was looking a little filtered. Not entirely dead, just looking a bit sad.

 

It’s been what? Three months since they’ve broken up and Minhyuk thinks that he’s feeling a little pathetic to still be in such a bad state. But to be fair, the others had told him that Hyungwon looks just as sickly, and Minhyuk thinks that it’s kind of fair. Love had taken a toll in them, and they were, he supposes just in a recovery stage now.

The rain outside the windows don’t stop drizzling and with the windows opened, Minhyuk can clearly hear the faint drops of rain hitting against the window pain and he sees the small droplets slide down from the glass.

The night’s a bit lonely, but the slight breeze outside plus the rain does some to soothe him. A candle’s burning, and MInhyuk’s just sitting on the couch watching some random show on the flatscreen TV that Hyungwon had gifted him a while back, and despite Minhyuk’s claims in having the other take back everything, he simply couldn’t give up the TV.

Not because of the price, but because it was in a way his coping mechanism. Watching whatever was on the history, wildlife, and home channel and it’s not like Hyungwon really needs the TV back. The TV does little to remind Minhyuk of Hyungwon.

 

The thoughts still exist. No matter how much Minhyuk tries to will himself from not thinking of the other, it remains difficult. It’s never occurred to him how difficult it was for him to not think about the other. They had connected since the first time they’ve met, became close friends before dating, and even when they dated, only their bond strengthened.

 

It’s difficult, sleeping alone. There are no more dried tears, but there’s nothing for Minhyuk to hold on in his sleep and life still feels a little too lonely. -Losing a lover, a best friend, someone who fully understood him at all times…

 

—

“Could you be any more lenient?”  
“What do you mean?”

 

Kihyun looks exasperated. “You must be kidding me, to not notice how Hyungwon still looks at you the way he does. And, I know you’re still hurting. You can’t lie to me, Minhyuk.”

 

It’s true. They’re friends. All of them. The group of seven. They still meet up for lunch and dinner and even when they meet together, Hyungwon and Minhyuk sits miles away from each other and the awkward tension still lingers no matter how much the group tries to talk about something. For a while, Hyungwon had been with Changkyun and Minhyuk always sitting next to Jooheon, and next even though the order’s been switched with Jooheon always interacting with Hyungwon, and Changkyun by Minhyuk, things don’t change much. It’s the older ones babying the younger ones and the brotherly love remains.

 

“If you don’t talk it out tonight, I don’t want to hear you talking about Hyungwon. It’s enough for me hearing both your sad stories for months now, and mind you, I’m friends with both of you, and you guys really need to figure it out, because I’m literally so tired of both of you. You guys and your petty reasons. You two are literally the same!”

 

Minhyuk disagrees. He and Hyungwon may be similar, but they’re highly different still.

“We’re two different people-  
“who share the same cell in the brain!”

Minhyuk chugs down the water in his glass. He’s not drinking any alcohol because he can’t drink to stay sober long enough, and it’s hectic when he becomes drunk. He becomes even more talkative, more chaotic and clumsy and it’s all too much to handle. For other’s benefit, and for his own restraining form, Minhyuk would also rather not.

 

“I don’t know how to talk to him!”

There’s only a sigh and another frustrated look. “Talk to him like you usually do. Like how you talk to anyone! You should know better than anyone in how to talk to him because out of all of us, you were the one who was friends with him first. It’s not difficult-

And Minhyuk doesn’t hear the rest of it because sure, it’s supposed to be easy, but at this point, he doesn’t know what perspective he should take on when speaking with the other and perhaps at the same time, he feels to embarrassed and awkward to even face the other.

 

 

Hyungwon reaches out to him first. It’s been four months since they’ve really spoken to each other alone, and it had been one lonely lunch where Minhyuk had been stuck alone on college that day, because all of his other friends were busy and he had forgotten by now, or maybe he doesn’t, he doesn’t know.

It’s not a text, but Hyungwon goes towards him while Minhyuk’s queuing in line at the cafeteria for a smoothie of some sort and a pizza when the other goes towards him.

 

“Let’s talk over lunch at a cafe.”

Minhyuk doesn’t recall himself complaining as he lets the other drag him out of the line and the next moment he knows, he’s inside Hyungwon’s car and they’re driving somewhere.

They don’t talk. Minhyuk remains staring outside the glass and every now at then at Hyungwon’s side profile because he had forgotten how it was like to sit beside Hyungwon and the attractiveness the other had when driving.

 

The new cafe is a place that Minhyuk’s never been and Hyungwon tells him that it’s a nice place that served good Korean fusion Italian cuisine and Minhyuk just nods. Hyungwon orders them both seafood linguine and an additional steak because he knows that he and Minhyuk both enjoy steak.

It’s slightly awkward, the tension between the them but the longer Minhyuk’s in front of the other, the more the negative feelings seem to disperse. For someone who had been reason of his negative feelings, it’s amazingly strange and weird for the feelings to dissipate. They’re putting him to ease and even when the food arrives, it looks delicious and Hyungwon lets him take those many food snaps that he wants because the plating and everything just looked highly appealing.

 

“These few months,” Hyungwon starts it off and Minhyuk can see how nervous the other looks as he speaks but Minhyuk thinks that at least the other has the courage to even start the topic.

“it’s been different and you’ve probably noticed, but even if we can’t be what we were, I would still like to be friends with you. If you want…”

 

Minhyuk takes a bite of the pasta and the steak. It’s really good. The white wine that coats the pasta, the creaminess and the cranberry sauce pairs really well with the medium-rare steak.

“You know…” Minhyuk pauses. He wants to think this through. It’s a dangerous territory inside his mind, afraid of the where he would be within his boundaries, and how dangerous or potentially the bad could it be if he was going to be friends with Hyungwon again. It’s hard when Hyungwon was the most compatible friend.

“I wouldn’t mind being your friend but at the same time, if we were able to go back to what we had, I would be really happy.”

The small smile that Hyungwon sends him does little to Minhyuk’s stirring mind.

“We can take it slow to build back whatever we had.”

Minhyuk stares at the other. He missed the other’s face, the other’s warmth and the extension of the other’s hand whenever they shared moments.

“I would love that.”

 

Hyungwon’s lips that smile suddenly turns into a laugh and before Minhyuk knows it, he’s laughing as well. It’s really weird talking so formally to each other and by the end of the lunch, Minhyuk doesn’t have class anymore for the end of the day, but he does have a shift at the Starbucks on campus, and Hyungwon has class.

Hyungwon pays the bill. Minhyuk had told the other he could pay the other back, but Hyungwon tells him that he doesn’t need to, and Minhyuk thanks the other for the lunch.

 

“When does your class end?”

“Nine.”

“I’ll pick you up and we could head home together.”

It’s on the way. Their homes only a few streets away from each other. Minhyuk hadn’t made much an effort to avoid the other the past few months, but it was unlikely meeting the other anyways when he was always cooped up in home or just too lazy to even head out.

 

Minhyuk makes Hyungwon’s venti iced coffee first during his shift and the beam that Minhyuk has changes his mood. Maybe it was the free lunch, or the good food, or even the fact that he and Hyungwon were going to be okay again.

 

 

“You talked to Hyungwon, didn’t you?”  
“And?”

Kihyun shakes his head. At least Minhyuk’s smiling now and he had seen Hyungwon with him as the other signed into his shift. Things were going to be better soon, after all. He has no doubts that give how much the two were compatible, they probably would go back to where they both were. Hands unable to be kept off each other.

—

 

“Were you waiting long?”  
“No, I came here right after my shift.”

 

It’s a few minutes after nine. Hyungwon’s class may have dragged on a bit because of his professor, but that still didn’t change his mood of how happy he was that Minhyuk had wanted them to meet up so they could head home together.

 

They head into Hyungwon’s car comfortably for the second time today, and perhaps it’s an old habit, but Minhyuk’s hand reaches for the other’s hand when the other has his other hand empty as Hyungwon’s driving on the road. There aren’t too many cars nor any traffic heading home.

“Are you- Hyungwon’s voice trails of. Minhyuk realises what he’s done but in pulling his hand away, it seems a bit funny and strange since he’s the one who initiated it.

“I’m sorry, old habit die hard.”

There’s a brief silence. Maybe it’s the look that Minhyuk has on his face, but Minhyuk sees how Hyungwon turns his head away with a swallow.

“Where are you, or we, in just the zone of skinship while being friends.”

 

That, Minhyuk doesn’t know. He thinks it’s hard for him to think of a certain restriction of where Hyungwon and he could be in this kind of new type of relationship. Not quite dating, in a way, back to being old close friends, and there’s just something else.

“Or, are we going to try to get back together?”

 

The words that come out of Hyungwon’s mouth are soft as a whisper. The reminder that their relationship still hasn’t been fully defined.

“What do you want, Minhyuk?”

 

“Move back in with me.”  
It’s brief the words that Minhyuk responds as Hyungwon pulls up to Minhyuk’s apartment. Minhyuk slips out the door quickly and gives a small wave as he closes the passenger door.

—

 

It’s a process. Hyungwon doesn’t move in fully until a couple months after, and maybe it’s the perfect the amount of time. Time to get become closer, discuss their faults and improve their communication with each other besides the tacit looks and touches they give each other. It had been little to no effort in understanding each other since they’ve always had this connection, but Hyungwon had wanted to be sure that they can work it out and not break apart as soon as he had moved back in.

 

The space in Minhyuk’s apartment lessens but its filled with laughter, joy and love. The cramped spaces with hidden kisses and some newly snapped polaroids on their fridge. There’s someone to hold on to at night, someone to laugh at his jokes and to remind him of how valuable and wonderful he is when he’s having a bad time.

 

“We’re okay, right?”

Minhyuk nuzzles closer to Hyungwon as the other adjusts the blanket around them.

“We’re okay.”

 


End file.
